


Tic toc dearie

by RumpyKamon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff an de bit of angst, alternative universe, clock and time lord, cute Rumbelle anyway, happy ending but magical fights nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: AU: Belle works in Mr.Gold's clock shop. Their relation is not so good since Belle never came to their 'date' yet, they are both willing for this to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this multi chapter fic for a very good friend. I hope you guys will enjoy it ;-)  
> Please comment!!

The young lady walked in the streets of Storybrooke, smelling the scents above her head. The fresh smells of spring always brought a smile on her face. Her dark blue dress got down above her knees, high heels and few bracelet around her wrists. Half past nine, she could go and pick her order at her favourite restaurant. Sure the place was opened way before but she didn't start to work until it was ten. So she always waited a bit. 

Her steps resonated as she passed in front of the green leafs of the restaurant. Finally she was there. She nodded seeing that Granny's wasn't open yet. She raised her wrist and looked at her watch... it wasn't working anymore. It stopped at 8:15. Yet she was sure that she had changed the battery.  
" Belle ? " she turned on her heels. A dark haired girl dressed in red called her.  
" Ruby, I'm surprised you're not open yet. "  
" Yes we're a bit late, Granny is cooking her special Lasagna for tonight, I hope to see you there. "  
" Yeah sure. " she smiled.  
" Stay here, I'll bring you a tea. "  
" Oh wa-- " but Ruby was already inside.  
She came out five minutes later with a hot red tea into a cup. Belle smiled and took it as Ruby slowly installed the tables outside. No time to talk today... well they would talk tonight. Ruby was one of the closest friend Belle had. They had been roommates and always took time to discuss about their works, love interest, anything. But their favorite talk was about traveling. They both wanted to see the world and hoped one day to be able to fly together away.

As Belle walked down the street, the red liquid slipped beyond her lips. Sure it was a very good tea, but the problem was that it was only tea. She hurried as she arrived near Mr.Gold's shop. She threw the cup in a trash nearby and entered by the back shop.

Her heels echoed on the wooden floor. Her boss, Mr.Gold was already here. If she didn't know that he had a house she could think that he lived here as he always was there no matter what. Beside the couch on the back shop looked like it was prepared as a bed. But whatever she could think of she wouldn't dare asking him anything. The older man who was lying over a table, looking through glasses the open clock, jumped and straightened his body. He watched Belle and raised an eyebrow. She softly blushed and looked away.  
" Why isn't my coffee here ? "  
" Granny's was closed... " he let go of his tools and bent over her smelling her hair.  
" Then how is it possible that you had a tea ? " she blushed even more, how could he know ? " Get down to work now. " he said stepping behind to his desk.  
" Oh about that sir-- " she cut himself seeing his look. She wanted to shut but his insisting look told her to go on. " my watch is broken. Do you think you could take a look ? " but he already had stopped to listen.  
" Can't you do it yourself ? "  
" I sell them I don't fix them. " she said laughing but stopped herself when he turned to her.  
" Maybe it's time for you to learn. You're always reading your books. So you'll fix your watch yourself. " he slowly turned and lowered his voice. " Beside I don't know why I should help you when you left me fool last Sunday. "  
Oh so that was the point. He still was mad at her because she didn't came to their 'date' last Sunday. Regina Mills the mayor had call her to come and keep Henry, her son. Even though the young boy didn't need anyone to be here for him, she had to go and her boss got left alone.  
" I told you that I was sorry... " she said frowning.  
" I don't care. I don't mind. " and the conversation was closed. 

She walked to the front of the shop and watched the different clocks ticking, some louder than others. Marco had sculpted some of them, Mr.Gold had put inside the mechanism of each of them. He might have been an old grumpy man, he truly had magic hands. Most of the clocks mechanism were made out of golden pieces. No one knew how he managed to create these pieces but after all, he owned the mines, the houses... well the town. He could ask an artisan to create them. The only failure of his entire work was the clock tower. It stopped working ages ago and yet, he never fixed it. Was he unwilling to fix it or was he unable no one knew. The fact was that it was this way and it would certainly be for ever.

Belle let her mind think about it a bit, and then took off her watch she placed on the counter. She barely was ready when the door bell rang and opened on an regular customer.


	2. Chapter 2

The elder man was lying back on his table, listening to any move the young woman did.  
" Oh hello Jefferson. " Belle said up on her heels.  
" Hello Belle. " the dark haired man answered walking up to her. " Is my clock ready ? " mister Gold had a nasty smile.  
" Oh hum... " she took a big wooden box and opened it. Lots of little cards were placed in it. She took one in the 'J' section. " Strange I don't have any information on it... Let me see with mister Gold. " but she had barely finished that Jefferson had entered the back shop.  
Gold straightened his position as the man faced him.  
" Jefferson, hello. "  
" Hello sir. I'm waiting. "  
" I know. Look I'm working on it right now. Might you come back later today. " he answered of a taunting smile.  
" I don't have time to wait. " he said shaken with angst. " Please. "  
" You can have it now but it won't work. It's a complicated mechanism you brought me. "  
" Fix it. That's your job. "  
" Alright. " the elder man answered still smiling. 

He lent over the clock and took out what seemed to be the central mechanism. It was just like a golden plate, marked with stars and a small hourglass in its centre. Around revolved two golden rings. The whole stuff was held by two tiny handle on the side. Gold let go of his tools and manipulated the plate with his bare hands. He slowly pushed the rings back into their place and tightened it all. Then he placed the mechanism back into the heart of the machine and pushed it of a finger. It was going so fast that it became a golden ball. And the clock worked again. He closed the little door and placed the clock on front of the dark haired man. 

" See it wasn't that complicated. " mister Gold smiled but this time it was a bitter smile. " How much ? "  
" Oh money isn't the issue here. You'll know soon enough what to give me. "  
" I'm not dealing anything but money-- "  
" Oh you think that. " he slowly walked to the man bouncing as he could, still limping from an old injury. " You think that you can come in my shop, require your clock without even a polite word, and go away with it ? No dearie, it doesn't work like that! " they were both facing now. " Go now, and hope for your clock to never tic it's last toc. " 

Jefferson wasn't so proud now. He hurried to take his clock and ran off the shop. The owner walked to the counter with his cane and turned to Belle. She didn't dare saying a word. He watched her holding her hands. She seemed a bit frightened but he hadn't say anything yet. Sometimes he wondered to himself why she still was here. He wasn't a beloved boss, nor a nice man. But she remained loyal to him. 

" Next time you don't have an information on the card..." he started. " just pretend I'm not here. " 

She was speechless. She expected an argument, some bad words, anything but he hadn't said anything. He simply stood there looking at her with an indescriptible expression on his face. She was confused. He slowly turned on his heels but her kind voice stopped him.  
" Sir. "  
" Yes Belle ? " she blushed. He always called her by her first name.  
" I was wondering... why did you keep the clock if it was fixed, well almost fixed ? " he took few seconds to think. He wouldn't lie for this but he wouldn't say either. She'll have to understand it by herself.  
" Some things are piece of work. Others are just wheels and tinkles. But this one... " he stopped few seconds. " is particular. I don't remember building it yet, it is mine. Because my initials are in it. It's not a simple mechanism in there... it's so complicated we could almost compare it to... magic. " 

She hadn't left his lips of sight all way long that he talked. He grinned seeing her so mesmerised by his words. Now she would have something to think of all day long. And he slowly limped back in his shop, leaving her clueless on the wooden floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle starred at the floor all the afternoon. No customer, no discussion, nothing. She just enjoyed her lunch time as it was the occasion for her to go out and eat something. As Mr.Gold asked her, she brought him back a cold meat sandwich and a big coffee -on her pay check to make amend for not bringing him sooner this morning-. It wasn't a problem as she was used to bring him stuff, also, she was well paid for the poor job she had to do. She was free to take books from the city's library, which was a privilege only her had. As anything in town, the Library belonged to mister Gold. And now she had an excuse, she had to repair her watch. 

She entered the cold building her fingers still slightly covered in bread. She quickly closed the door and walked up to the mechanism section. She knew each one of the shelves, each name of book, but she didn't borrow them that much, except the romantic and adventure's ones. 

For her twenty-seventh birthday, her employer had offered her her favorite book. It was called: "Her handsome hero". She had wondered for a long time how he had guessed that it was her favorite book, and she always had it on her bed table. The very same day, he had offered her a promotion and... the watch she had. Now she remembered it. The tiny gift was wrapped in a golden paper with a red bow holding it. Inside, a wooden box, all engraved with beautiful symbols and inside, her watch, lying in a synthetic foam bed. He took it out and locked it around her wrist. His eyes seemed to shine and what seemed to be a sincere smile was shown on his face. 

" I don't know how to thank you sir. " she mumbled.  
" Don't. It's I who thank you for staying in this shop with me. " 

She had blushed of course. And she was so happy that she allowed herself to kiss his cheek before going back to work. It was all she could remember. And here she was, standing in the cold Library, holding her book. Her watch unticking to her wrist. She came back slowly and sat behind the counter. She waited few minutes and then moved to the back shop. Her boss was there, eating. Not saying a word. She noticed that his foot rubbed against his ankle slowly and he was keeping his coffee warm between his thighs. He didn't look at her. She leant on her other feet and raised her voice. 

" May I borrow your tools ? "  
" Whatever. " he answered of a husky voice. 

She walked to the desk and took few stuff. She would come later if she needed to. And there she was behind the counter once again. She placed her watch in front of her and opened the book. First, she had to check the battery. With tiny tools she unscrewed the back and took the battery with tongs. It didn't seem to be that. It was another problem. And she started to worry because it meant that the heart of the mechanism was broken. 

For half an hour she tried to fix the watch but she couldn't find any solution. Nothing. And she knew why. Certainly mister Gold had built it himself so he only would be able to fix it. "Poor man." she thought. He was so kind to her yet, she never even asked him when was his birthday. That said, even if they had a good relationship, Belle was afraid of him as much as the whole town. He loomed over each citizen like a crow over corpses. And he wasn't kind. If someone ever got in trouble with him, it arrived that the person would disappear. The only one who seemed to stand up to him was Regina Mills the mayor. 

Yes... Regina... she was the reason why Belle couldn't have came to her 'date' with her boss. Because she asked her to keep her son. She realised now that it may had been a mistake. She couldn't help but think about her boss, lonely, waiting in the restaurant, well dressed, his cane hidden beneath the table. He must have waited for a long time, watching the empty plates and sending back the waitress each time she came. He certainly had to face everybody's look, hearing whispers about him waiting someone. Certainly resounded too words expressing their doubts. Even though it wasn't such a surprise that the one invited didn't came up. He would have listened to them and feel his heart break. He would have stand up and limped to the enter, cursing anyone in the restaurant. Came back home bitter.

She could feel it now, her heart breaking as much as his. He wasn't a kind man but he didn't deserve to be humiliated in public. As anybody he just needed some love. Tears were coming up to her eyes when she noticed that he was standing in the door frame. He was watching her perched on his cane. 

" Are you progressing ? "  
" Yeah, I mean no, well... I just can't figure it out. " he grinned and turned to his back shop " mister Gold ! " she called.   
" Yes dearie ? " she shivered.  
" I thought... I thought maybe we could go to Granny's tonight. "  
" I'm sorry what ? "  
" You know, it's a lasagna party today and... maybe... " she hesitated.  
" Yes ? "  
" I wanna go there with you. To make amend. " her ton was firm but her whole body shook.   
" I won't get there alone. "  
" You won't. I promise. We'll leave together and go directly there. " now it was him who hesitated.  
" Well.. Ok. I guess. We're having a deal. "  
" A deal ? "  
" We go there together and have a nice evening. And I will fix your watch. " she was voiceless. " Do we have a deal ? "   
" Deal. " she took his hand and shook it with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ate Lasagna while writing this chapter. Enjoy and tell me if like it!

The shop closed at 6:00pm sharp. As Belle had promised, they went directly in the back shop, got in his car and drove few meters down the street. Her watch was resting in her blouse's pocket. Mr.Gold parked in front of the dinner and let her out. He sat few more seconds. Tensed. Very tensed indeed, frightened of what people could think, frightened that she'd leave in the middle of the evening or whatsoever. But Belle came on his side and gently knocked at the window. He didn't look at her and simply got out of the car, relying on his cane. She moved to his left side and hanged herself to his free arm. He blushed on the inside. Then they slowly walked to the entrance. 

Everybody got silent when they opened the door. All the looks came their way. Belle felt the tension and was braver then she thought.

" Happy lasagna night to all. " 

Few persons answered her of a 'thanks' and then the couple walked to a free table. They sat in front of each other. Seeing her great smile made him happy and he grinned. Granny arrived and gave them a menu. He read. 

" Lasagna menu. Oh then it's a 'Lasagna only' night uh ? " but Granny didn't smiled back. " It was a joke dearie. " he said in a forced smile. " Don't be late for your rent. " the old woman turned to Belle and whispered.  
" You deserve better than coming with this old grumpy owl... " Belle simply smiled and looked at the menu. She didn't know what to choose and looked from time to time her boss. He gently answered her with a kind look. He watched the menu again and talked to her the nose buried in the pages.

" What would you like ? "  
" Hum... I don't know... I think I'll go with... the classic lasagnas ? "  
" Interesting choice... "  
" What's yours ? "  
" Same. Red wine is ok with you ? "  
" Sure. " she answered gesturing. But silence fell again between them. " So.... " she started. " Is there a misses Gold ? "  
" I beg your pardon ? " Belle froze. His tone was gentle but she didn't know if she should go further. Anyway... they were alone at this table and she might be the only one who could talk with about this apart from Archie the local psychologist of course.   
" We always see you alone so... I'm wondering... "  
" I'm a widower. " he answered.   
" Oh. I'm sorry. " and once more an awkward silence fell.   
" Why are you sorry ? " 'wait what' she thought.   
" Well... you've lost your wife so... you must be a little sad ? " ...  
" Is that how you perceive me ? Sad ? "  
" No! Not at all... just... " she looked at him a bit worried. " What would you like to talk about ? "  
" Why talking ? "  
" Because we're at the same table, dating, it would be weird not to talk at all, either way I'd... "   
" You'd what miss French ? " miss French. Oh that didn't smell good when he called her by her last name.   
" Look I... I just want to know you. I'm sure that you're someone good beneath the tough man you're showing. " he looked at her a bit confused. That's at this right moment that the perpetrator of the last interruption came to their table.   
" Mister Gold. "  
" Madam Mayor. " he mumbled still looking at Belle, holding his cane.  
" What a good surprise. And look who's there. Hello miss French. "  
" Good evening madam Mayor. "  
" Why don't you go get something to drink at the bar ? I'll gladly offer it to you. " she slipped few dollars under Belle's hand who stood up and walked to the bar, understanding that both of them wanted an interview. 

" What do you want Regina ? "  
" Have you noticed Gold that everybody's looking at you. Quite surprising to see you with such a beautiful young woman. "  
" I can afford the best. " he grinned.  
" I'm talking to you as a friend. You shouldn't date her. "  
" Oh and why not ? As far as I know she's quite a remarkable young woman. She's nice and she's beautiful. She works for me. And she asked for this date. "  
" Would she feel guilty about your last date ? "  
" You're the one who asked her to keep Henry. I'm wondering if you're not jealous of her. " Belle was looking their way, talking with Ruby as she poured whisky in large glasses. She watched her boss moving his fingers with a strange gesture he always had. Certainly because he moved his fingers all day long and kept the habit within his hands. Anyway, after few words the mayor left the table quite angry. Belle walked back there with the two glasses.

" Is everything alright ? " she asked sitting in front of him.   
" It seems like madam Mayor would more need this drink then us. Cheers. " they smiled and drank half of their glasses waiting for the lasagnas to come. The atmosphere was much more lighter now and the dinner slowly got filled with people. The long haired-man poured wine in the glass of his employee. They laughed as they drank and eat.  
" That's true! " she said, " I don't see why everybody is afraid of her. After all, you're the one who owns the town, you're the one who got successful enough to have all this! How did you manage to do this ? "  
" Oh, that's a good question. And you surely know that repairing clock isn't the best way to be a millionaire. " he bent over the table to her. " That's a mystery that you'll have to solve by yourself. " he winked at her and sat back in the couch.  
" I knew you were someone good. You're not as scary as people think, in fact you're quite a good laugher. "  
" I enjoy to have a laugh from time to time indeed Belle. "   
" Oh, I have another question for you. "  
" Be my guest. "  
" What's your name, I mean, your first name. "  
" Oh. Intriguing uh ? That's another mystery you'll have to solve aha. " they smiled to each other and her eyes landed on his lips. She had never noticed that he had such a beautiful smile. Without even noticing she bite her lower lips. He smiled even more. Granny arrived to take their plates and proposed a dessert. Mister Gold turned to Belle. " I'll let Belle choose. "  
" Oh, what an honour. Well hum... I'd say... Oh I know, a banana split with two spoons. "

The big ice-cream cup arrived with two spoons, placed between the two of them. Each one of them grabbed a spoon and started digging in the whipped cream. After few moments they finally saw each other and started a little war to know who would get the strawberry ball or the chocolate one. Who would get the crumble and who'd get the chocolate crisps ? Finally they arrived at the end of the cup. But mister Gold had the last spoon. He watched Belle and laugh one last time. Then he straightened the arm and offered his spoon to the young woman. She awed and smiled accepting gladly the spoon. Neither madam Mayor nor Ruby nor Ashley nor Mary-Margaret believed what they were seeing. Nor did doctor Whale or Archie to be honest. But the duo didn't care, they had a wonderful night. 

They got up, mister Gold with some difficulties, and walked to the counter where Ruby waited for them. The older man paid for them both and offered his arm to Belle. They walked outside and arrived to the car. 

" Thank you sir for this wonderful evening. "  
" Thanks to you for accepting my invitation at last. But I think now I have to take care of this." he plunged his hands in her pocket. She expected to see the watch broken as it was, but it tickled happily.   
" How... How is that possible ? "  
" Human heart is a complex thing. A mechanic heart is way easier to fix. " he smiled and attached the bracelet around her wrist. She was overwhelmed. She couldn't help but kiss his cheek. And here for real he blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

The old man got home after bringing her to her flat. Was he loving her ? Himself couldn't tell. All he knew was that it felt good to have her on his side, it felt good to have someone to take care of... Moreover it was good to have someone who thaught of him as a man and not just a grumpy old man. He was proud to have all the looks starring at them. 

He served himself a drink and limped to his armchair still in the dark. He loved to look at the streets while they were embraced with shadows, only few lights and a car from time to time to remind him that there was actually life outside. His head fell back and a smile curled his lips in a delighted grin. Did he really blushed when she kissed him or did he just imagined it ? Maybe he was in love. No. In fact. He was sure of it. Everything was so perfect about her; her timidity, her kindness, her will to be perfect anytime she was doing something. And her love for the books. He could perfectly picture her on the side of his chimney there, on a cold night of winter, wrapped in a blanket. Reading "Her handsome hero" as he would bring her a hot tea to warm her up. 

God what was he doing, he couldn't fantasise about his employee, it was wrong. First because there was absolutely no chance that she loved him back. Second he couldn't think of love in his condition. Thinking about it made him sad. Sure. He had forget it while he was he was with her. But he was dying. For some reason that escaped him, no doctor was able to say why he was in such state. Neither could he. But he felt it, somewhere in his heart, he was slowly dying. He coudn't think of an engagement. And now that he thought about it, he might already have been too far. If he had expected her to know to the less, it was for her not to be "sad", could she even be sad, when he'd go away ? he wondered

Belle on her side felt lighter than ever. She walked up the stairs to her flat. Another gift of mister Gold. -Not quite a gift, she had to paid for it each month- but he had found it for her back in the days. He was such a nice man. She did not understand how such a sweet man could be misunderstood by the whole town. Maybe it was because of Regina ? Oh no. Regina had some troubles with the man but she couldn't be the reason why everybody was afraid of him... Could she ?

Belle slapped herself thinking such things, she had so much better things to do like, thinking of the delightful evening they had together. And she laughed thinking of the joke he told her. They were eating their lasagnas and he started the joke, as he pored wine in her glass:  
" Two men are discussing. the first says:  
\- They've written a lot on me. and the second answers,  
\- Oh you're famous ?  
\- No I'm tatooed! "  
It wasn't such an incredible joke but they had quite a laugh. She drank a bit and said:  
" Oh, oh, I have one too! Two friends are discussing, the first one is a player and says:  
\- It's over, I'm not playing anymore, no poker, no casino, nothing.  
\- Oh congratulation but knowing you, I bet you won't hold on very long.  
\- Really ? How much ? "  
And they kept on going for the whole diner, speaking of more important thing like, work, rent, the friends Belle had, how he kept a register of all habitants and how he knew each one of them. She was mesmerized with his knowledge.

He really was an handsome man. Intelligent, elegant, nice and quite a joker. He was very careful toward her expectancies. And let's admit it he was beautiful. She could imagine him next to her, chuckling as she'd ask him some random stuff, opening a bottle of wine as they sat around the table. Wait, was she really imagining him in her flat ? Why ? How ? Oh and after all why not ? He was a very good man, she could imagine him holding her as a gentleman, or reading a book with him on the couch. Why not. Oh right. He was her boss... But he had invited her to a date, and offered gifts and, and... Oh dear, she hopped for him to love her now, because she was slowly falling in love with him...


	6. Chapter 6

The following days were only bliss. Mister Gold seemed incredibly lighter. He even smiled from time to time while working. Belle still brought him his coffee and worked all day long, but the tiny watch tickling always brought a smile to her face. But the boss was still the same grumpy boss. Still. Belle knew that there was a sweet man beneath the facade. 

One day as she had nothing to do, she walked to the back shop and lied onto the door frame. The heavy curtain closed on her which made mister Gold chuckle.   
" What is it dearie ? "  
" I want to know. "  
" Know what ? "  
" How did you repair my watch ? "  
He cracked a smile and straightened his arm until he reached her hand. He pulled her gently and turned her wrist to untie the bracelet and he moved a bit to give her some space to sit next to him. This kind of rapprochement wasn't an issue anymore. After all. She had kissed his cheek, they could sit next to one another.   
He turned the back of the watch to look at the inside. The whole mechanism was moving. He pulled a magnifying glass to her eyes so that she could see better as he putted on some extra precision monocle.   
" I think I can tell you as you'll inherit the shop when I won't be here anymore. " she shivered thinking that one day he won't be here anymore. What would become of the town? Would she get everything ? She didn't even wanted to think about it. She wished he'd stay with her forever. " See this little box ? "  
" Yes. "  
" Take it off. " she gripped tongs and pulled the little box off. It wore her boss's symbol. " now open it. " she carefully opened the lid and got mesmerised by what she saw inside.   
It was some kind of a little cube. It was of a glowing red with some darker tones. It glowed with the rythm of what could be a heartbeat.   
" What is that ? "  
" Do you believe in magic Belle ? " she wasn't sure what to answer. " Do you believe or not ? "  
" Yes, yes I do. "   
" Alright, it will be easier to explain it to you then. See, this is-- "

At the same moment, Jefferson stepped into the shop, furious. He walked to the back shop but Gold stood up, protecting Belle of a hand.   
" What can I do for you Jefferson ? "  
" You're kidding me ? The clock you gave me goes backward, do you think it's normal ? "  
" I told you it wasn't ready yet. "  
" Don't laugh of me. " Mister Gold jumped on his feet and caught the man by his collar.   
" Haven't I already told you to stop coming in my shop to threaten me ? "  
" Oh please, we both know you won't do anything. "  
" Jefferson please, go away. " Belle said with a slight of terror in her voice.  
" Maybe you could be on my side as I was the one to find you this job. "  
" You heard the lady get away. " the older man threw the younger man away.

Jefferson did as he was told but as he got off the shop, he threw few clocks on the floor. A gigantic mechanical timic noise echoed in the wooden place and the older man felt weak on his knees. Belle came to hold him and help him sit. 

" Belle, my dear Belle, how many clocks were broken ? "  
" It doesn't matter now, you need to rest, you're weak. "  
" It is important, please, tell me. " She jumped on her feet and looked at the different clocks, five of them were broken.  
" Five. " she said.  
" Alright, bring the little boxes to me, the same as the ones into your watch. "

She dug few minutes looking for the boxes that she finally got. She brought them to her boss and he opened them all, holding the glowing squares. A tear escaped him as he saw one of them split in half. Belle sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his wrist. 

" Sir ? Are you ok ? "  
" I think not. " he took his cane of his hand and helped himself up, then strongly caught her wrist. He wanted to talk but no word came out of his mouth. He gently put the squares on the counter and limped back to the back shop. He sat on the couch there and lied back. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. 

Belle didn't know what to do anymore, what could she even think of ? She couldn't leave him alone, but if she looked for help, she was almost certain to get a negative answer. She placed a hand on his forehead, he was burning like a candle. She'd stay with him until he wakes up. First decision, she'd brought him some tea. Tea was a good enjoyable thing. She would even bring her own tea set! Second, she would put a watered fabric on him, it might help him cool down a bit. Third she would clean the mess out there, and take care of these so-called batteries. 

She did so and waited for him to open his eyes. He came back to consciousness at around 6' pm. He turned to her and grabbed her knee where her hand was resting.   
" Belle. You stayed here for me... "  
" Of course. I won't abandon you. " he smiled. She turned to her tea set, white beautiful cups with blue motives on them. She gave him one of them but his hands were too weak and the cup slipped off his fingers to come crashing on the floor. She took it up. It was chipped.  
" Belle I'm so sorry. "  
" Don't worry, it's just a cup. " she smiled and poured tea in another cup that she helped him drink, bringing the cup to his lips as he hardly bent on his side. He relaxed back on the couch and she gently caressed his hair.  
" Did you kept the batteries ? "  
" Yes I did. " she said showing a tiny bag she had placed the squares in.   
" Good. I think it's time for you to know the truth before it's too late. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting everyday until it's finished from today.

Belle helped her boss walking to his car, holding his shoulder as he held himself on his cane. He got in the vehicle and started the engine. She clung to the place next to him not saying a word. With the most discretion they could have, they drove through the place. Belle was so worried about him that she couldn't look away, she couldn't even enjoy the ride in his car nor the fact that she would soon see his place from the inside for the first time. 

Once they got there, the older man walked straight to his door, leaving the car's key to Belle, hopping for her to carefully close the doors as he'd opened the house's. She joined him as he entered the big mansion. He limped to an armchair in what seemed to be his living-room and told her to sit next to him. She slowly sat and took his hand. His fingers clenched over hers. His gaze met her eyes and his bottom lips trembled. 

" I'm dying Belle. " her big blue eyes opened as he said that.   
" Why, what's happening ? "  
" I don't know. But I need you at least to know why the clocks are so important. "  
" There is more important-- "  
" No, there's not ! " he straightened his body. " Few months ago, I needed new batteries for the clocks. And I asked the mayor to open the town's portal. But she said no. She said she could provide me another source of power instead. " Belle felt her heart tightening. " She led me to her vault in the cemetery, open it, and... No need for to know the details, but she gave a box with a shinning heart within. It was enough for the clocks, I thought. But what about the town's clock tower ? My only failure. I needed more power. So I stole few more boxes including hers and yours. " No words came out from the young woman's mouth. " That's why she's after me. "

She lowered her eyes and brought them back on the man.

" Where did you put these boxes ? "  
" I hid them ? "  
" Here ? "  
" Yours yes. But the others are under the shop's floor. " Under his eyes, Belle ripped her hand off and turned into the mayor. " No... You! It can't be ? How...? "  
" You're getting old poor man. "  
" Where's Belle ? "   
" Worry not as soon as she asked for help, I gave her some and locked her up. It seems obvious that she's lost her mind. "  
" If you dare hurting her, I will kill you ! "  
" The state you're in doesn't allow you to threaten me. The first thing I'll do when I'll get my boxes back, will be to set fire to your shop. "

And she disappeared in an evil-laugh. The old man stood speech-less, his eyes full of tears. He couldn't let her destroy his life and work. Moreover he couldn't let her hurt the woman he loved. He had to get Belle and give her back what belonged to her at least. 

In the basement of the hospital, Belle screamed, so loudly that even when her lungs released all their air, she kept yelling. She couldn't stay here, she did nothing wrong. And the man she loved was dying away from her. How long as she been ? Minutes ? Hours ? Days maybe ? All notion of time disappeared. It seemed quite an issue for a girl who worked in a clock shop. Seconds seemed minutes, minutes hours and so on. She couldn't tell. When her voice broke she hit the iron door of her fists, stronger and stronger. 

" Let me out ! " she begged. But still no reaction. Was her boos ok ? Why did Regina reacted this way ? What was so wrong between these two ? She wouldn't let mister Gold die would she ? Mister Gold... The poor man was so weak when she left to her flat, she shouldn't have left him at all... He might even be already dead... Or he would awaken and realise that she abandoned him once more, and it might kill him too. No she couldn't be the reason for him to die, she had to get back, she ahd to see him, tell him that she loved him.

But suddenly behind the door, no noise were heard. The old mechanism of the door opened on the bitter nurse who locked her up, angry look, a silver dagger on the throat. She got pushed inside and mister Gold appeared. Never did Belle ever felt happier in her whole life. She threw herself in his arms as he strongly held her. He locked the nurse inside the cell and hid his dagger in his coat. " I thought you'd be dead. "  
" I'm not, not yet. We need to be quick, Regina's about to burn down the shop, and I'm quite sure that it'll be the end of me. "

They untied their hold and quickly walked to the entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple drove to the clock shop as quickly as they could, but once they arrived, they saw the shop in flames, licked y the yellow fire, burning as hell. Few firemen were there to try to save at least the foundations of the building. Regina was there too, sitting on a car with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The sheriff in town, Emma Swan, was talking with her. The couple was destroyed. seeing the shop dying in front of the woman who dared lighting it up in the first place and who now acted as a victim. As far as they understood what Emma said, the mayor was passing by when she saw the flames into the shop and did her best to try to wet the floors, but sadly, it was too late. Despite his limp, the old man ran to the mayor and stuck her with his cane. 

" She's the one who set fire to the shop first ! "  
" Gold calm down! " Emma said holding his arm.   
" She's responsible. "  
" What are you talking about ? "  
" She did, she locked Belle in the hospital and came here to rob me. The fire is just a bonus. "  
" If she locked Belle how could she be here ? "  
" Regina locked me when I asked for help after mister Gold collapsed. He came to rescue me, she had the time to come here and start the fire. " Emma turned to Regina.   
" Oh come on don't be silly. Cameras saw you quitting the shop in your car about an hour ago. You might despise me but don't blame me whereas I tried to help. "  
" No you, you were disguised as Belle, you changed in front of me... You... "  
" Come on Gold you should go home now, if you collapsed you're tired. " Emma said guiding him away to his car. Belle gripped her arm.   
" Emma please listen to me, you know me, do you really think I could invent such stories. "  
" I don't know Belle... You should go with him and I'll take care of Regina. "

Belle helped the man walking to his car and get in. He stayed here, throwing lightening on the mayor with his eyes as the young woman looked at him. " Get in. " he said not looking away a second. She sat next to him and they drove again as the dark-haired woman watched them going away. They didn't talk. They didn't look at each other. He parked in front of his place and waited. Both of them waited. 

" You believe me don't you ? " he asked.   
" Of course I do. " she said. " You saved me from her. "   
the fingers of the man clenched on the tire-wheel. He felt his teeth grinding against one another.   
" The city considers you as bad as me now that you're on my side. "   
" I don't care. " she said turning to him. " You're a good man and I'll always be on your side. I realise only now how mad this city can be... I don't understand why they're all after you "   
" I do. " he said getting out of the car? She thought he'd go to his door but he moved to take a wooden box from under his seat. He offered it to Belle. She saw her name engraved on it.   
" What is it ? "  
" Open it "  
She slowly opened the lid. Inside was a sort of heart, glowing for a brighter red than the little batteries she saw, yet, it was the same glowing red. She turned to her boss not understanding what it was.   
" This is the same battery I use in my watches, but I never used yours... " he knew she didn't understand so he turned to her and took her hand. " I stole some boxes from Regina's vault, hers, yours, few others, they were supposed to be the battery to my clocks. And I used them... The more I used them, the more I died. " Belle was confused.  
" Do you have one too ? "   
" Yes... One with the same name as the one engraved on my dagger. With my symbol. I didn't used another heart until now... "  
" Why did you have to stole, these couldn't you simply order new batteries ? "  
" I tried... " Belle saw the silver edge from the dagger, beneath her boss's coat. She took it as the man didn't said a word.   
" Rumplestiltskin... " this name was dug into the metal she held.   
" That's it. End of the game. " She starred at the dagger.. She focused. In fact, she knew something !  
" No, not end of the game ! I know ! Drive us to the Library. " he starred at her. " Come on ! "

He obeyed. He didn't expected such a reaction at all. He was really surprised by her excitement and she seemed to perfectly know what was going on. He drove trying not to vanish her hopes away. They got by tiny streets he seemed to be the only one to know, to carefully avoid the Sheriff station or the mayor office which could suddenly burn - for no apparent reason at all -. The finally arrived there. The old man did his best to try to keep his sight away from the smoking corpse of his shop but his eyes landed and the black shape and filled themselves with tears. Belle on her side was trying to open the door. She had the keys. How could she ? All of her stuff were taken when she got locked up. Well of course she did have these keys. She always had them with her. They were hidden, hanged to one of the attached she had in her hair. Clever girl he thought. They finally gotten in. She switched the lights on and disappeared between the shelves. She knew the place by heart, she could find anything in it even with a scarf on her eyes or in the thickest dark. Mister Gold closed the door behind them and watched her running everywhere. She had placed the wooden box with the heart on the table for it not to fall. She re-appeared few minutes later with a massive book with a leather cover. 

" Here are the responses to the questions you had in mind for such a long time. "


	9. Chapter 9

The couple got back to the old man's place as Belle hadn't her keys anymore. Anyway, it might be the only place where they were still safe. He prepared her a room and they separated. For few hours he watched the light filtering under the closed door and finally, she switched off the light. He got to bed but was unable to sleep. Maybe, maybe they should run away together, start a new life together... Well. He could hope for that. Belle couldn't sleep either. She kept thinking about the time she spent in the cell in the hospital's basement. But her dear mister Gold was here for her now. She was in his house, and a lovely house. Totally matching his personality. But tomorrow, she would see it better. 

In the middle of the night, as she couldn't close her eyes, she got up and walked to the bathroom, finding her way from the tip of her fingers. She took a glass of water and drank it. But as she walked back in the corridor, she perceived a light coming from an opened door. She carefully walked to the door and there she saw. Mister Gold was perfectly awaken, a hand on his chest. He was silent and starred at his wall. When Belle arrived he simply looked at her. Yes, they both looked at each other few moments. None of them was surprised to see the other awaken. But they did nothing. Eventually, Belle stepped inside the room and sat near him on his bed. Their eyes met and they deepened in each other. She placed a hand on his shoulder and lied forward. She gently placed her head on his chest and he held her shoulders. 

Belle awaken in his bed, empty. He was already down in the kitchen. She joined him as he finished preparing some tea. She looked at him. And he froze. 

" I'm sorry ? "  
" Why ? " he limped to his cupboard and took out a silver plate with tea cups on them. White tea cups with blue motives. One of them, was chipped. " I had an accident yesterday... And... I broke one of your cup. " she looked at him and walked to him to take the chipped cup.  
" Actually I am sorry sir. You offered me so many things. You offered me these cups too. And until few days ago I never... " she stopped. " The least I can do is to help you and save you. But for this, I need you to trust me. "  
" Why wouldn't I trust you ? " she smiled.   
" Once you asked me if I believed in magic. And I do. And I think I know why you're dying. " he frowned as she took his hand and lead him to the couch. She took the leathered book on her knees and opened it to a particular page. " Here. Read it. "

He took the Book on his knees and looked at her. He started to read:  
" Once upon a time, and a very long time ago, a bitter queen lived in a dark castle. She was a very beautiful woman and robbed everybody's look, but never she got love from her subjects nor did their soul for her shook.   
Above anything, she wanted submission and admiration. The fear she inspired, got them terrified and their respect day after day they had to lie. It wasn't enough, for the queen didn't had these loving hearts, the price to pay was to get these, no matter what.  
Habitant after habitant, she ripped their hearts, but not flesh and blood hearts, magical hearts that animated them and turn their souls into art.   
These hearts were like red stars and glowed in the dark. They symbolized magic above all, and of power, it was the most fantastical. She got hearts of many people and soon, everybody was submitted to her. They could not argue because the hearts she stole controlled them, princess like sire.   
If she tightened her grip, the heart could crush beyond her nails and turned down to ashes, killing anybody as easily as walking on snails. " mister Gold turned to Belle with a questioning look, but she showed him few lines later, the rest of the story.  
" The only way for the people to live, was to ask help from another man. More than a man, a master of time. The time lord Rumplestilt... Rumplestiltskin ? " he asked.  
" You understand now ? "  
" Belle ... "  
" Go on please, read here. " she said pointing her finger on a page. He looked at her as she seemed absorbed in the story.   
" They fought for days and night, until the dark came and the sun got bright. None of them would abandon, but the master had to fight for the kingdom. He had to fight for love, for the queen had stolen his wife's too. Abandon, this, he couldn't do.  
The time Lord fought with good magic, and even with time, he could not win. The queen vanquished using the dark arts. As a punishment she ripped his heart.   
But the time Lord was smart. He froze the kingdom in time. No one would die, as long as nothing would pass by.   
In a last effort the queen stole their memories, she would forever be the one to live, and nobody else could win as Time would not ever be finishing. " he held the book and starred at it. He closed it silently.

" Tell me Belle... Do you believe in this story ? "  
" Of course I do, I think it's the truth. "  
" You've spent too much time with Henry. "  
" How can you explain then that you saw Regina changing in front of you, that you're such a brilliant clock creator, that the clock tower never moves... That the hearts you stole got her in such a bad mood ? How can you explain that this name appears near your symbol, on this box, on your dagger ? Please, you have to admit it. " The old man didn't know what to say anymore. " Do you have any memory of your wife ? "  
" I... No... I just, I just remember that she was incredibly beautiful. " she took his hand. He couldn't say anything more. He was speechless. What could he even do anymore ? 

Let's think it logically, sure these hearts were very strange, but after all, Regina could've disguised herself, he was so weak that he wasn't even sure anymore of who he saw... But the clock tower ? No... It simply had no more power... The hearts... Nuclear batteries ? No, ah! What a mess, his brain was burning and he didn't realised that he was destroying Belle's hand with his. He let go of her. Her. Such a perfect woman. Perfect mad woman. Just like him... Why couldn't he remember his wife ? Such a... pure... perfection... Belle. Belle. Belle was the only woman occupying his thoughts. The one. The only and purest he ever loved and could remember. 

" If it can reassure you... I was the one teaching Henry these stories. After all, I'm the only one who has the Library's keys. " 

He smiled. Sure. She was the only one who had they keys. 

" Belle. Dearie... " he caressed her face. " When did the world changed ? "  
" When you wanted me to access your life. You needed me, and here I am. "

They looked at each other, trying to see in the other's eyes, what on earth they could be thinking. They saw, through them. They saw as mirrors, the feelings hidden in the bottom of their souls. The attention beyond the mask. The desire beneath their face. The True Love within their hearts. And slowly, without even realising it, they got closer and closer, only few inches separated them now. The edges of their nose touched. The closed their eyes and separated their lips. 

Knock, knock.

Who hell was interrupting them ? The boss moved back and got on his feet, holding his cane. His limped furiously to the door and opened. His eyes lowered on a tiny man with dark hairs. 

" Henry ? What the hell are you doing here ? "  
" I think it's time for us to launch operation humming-birds. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had connection problems, anyway I publish this one now and publish another one as usual in the evening.

The clock seller dragged the tiny man by his shoulders inside the house and closed the door behind him. Henry and Belle smiled to each other. 

" Did you tell him ? "  
" Yes I did . "   
" Tell me what ? " mister Gold asked.  
" The truth about us all. " they answered.   
" Don't tell me that you really believe that we live in a fairy tale. "  
" But it is real. " Belle said jumping on her feet. " And I'm sure you know it too, deep down inside of you. "  
" But it's impossible, it can't be real. "  
" Please... " she said laying a hand on his chest. " Without you're help we will all be doomed. 

He wanted to answer back but he was too weak, too tired. He didn't wanted to fight anymore, he just hopped for a calm life, with Belle on his side. That's all. But his shop was destroyed, he was physically hurt and Belle seemed to have lost her mind.   
... And so what ? He asked himself, he deserved happiness more than anything, Belle was the woman he loved, it didn't mattered if she was different, after all, everybody thought him different too. No shop, well it meant no responsibility, with the money of the town, he could sail away with his dearie, find a new place near a lake -why not- have a little home... Maybe even a dog, oh and children too! Yes. He would accomplish this quest as he was asked to, than, he would find an happy ending somewhere else. 

" What do you propose ? " he whispered. The corners of Belle's lips curled into a smile.   
" I think we should find all the missing pieces from your heart, all the pieces you left into the clocks. "  
" The what ? " Henry asked.   
" Didn't you ever realised how good these clocks were Henry ? " she asked him turning on her heels.   
" Don't tell me that you used your heart as batteries. "  
" Thanks to the beloving advices of your mother. " the old man answered. Henry didn't answered back. It was true that his mother was the cause of all these troubles.   
" Well then we have to find your clocks and take the pieces you left in them to put it all back in your heart. "  
" I'd like to but we are facing two problems here. First, I don't know where my hearts. Second, how do you intend to get in the houses to take the batteries ? Breaking in ? "  
" Can't you simply say that you need to see stuff on your clocks ? "  
" Oh yeah it sounds nice, something like ' Uh excuse me but I would like to take off the batteries from your clock, but don't worry, it won't burn as my shop did, there is absolutely no risk at all.' If your mother set fire to my shop, you can easily destroy anyone else. "  
" That's pretty accurate. " Belle said. " When you're holding these hearts you can control anybody, his moves, his feels, even his memory. " the old man shivered. " But... We have another problem, how can we find the owners of the clocks ? All the cards we had on the shoppers burnt in the shop. "  
" We won't need those, I can remember each one of the persons who bought me a clock, or a watch. "  
" I think I know where to begin with. " Henry said smiling. " Do you remember selling a clock with a different mechanism of battery than the ones with the heart ? "  
" Uh... Yeah sure, some. "  
" Did you sold one with some kind of a sphere inside, with golden rings ? " the old man starred at Henry.   
" How do you know that ? "  
" It's written in the book. " Henry said showing the thick book on the table. " This is the sphere of time, it is what you use to control time. This is a part of you, like, like a second heart. Well... Kind of. " the old man frown. What kind of stories was he trying to believe in ?   
" Well then... I think we'll have to pay a visit to Jefferson. "


	11. Chapter 11

The trio got in the old's man car and they started their journey. Jefferson lived in a house excluded from the main town, it was in the bottom of it, a residential neighbourhood. Actually the school Henry intended was there so he knew the place quite well. The man lived in a big house, alone. Most of the time people didn't come to him even if he was a nice man. He was... Weird too. The old man sometimes thought that there wasn't a 'normal' person in this town. They finally got there. The curtains were closed. 

" It's better if I go alone. " Belle said.   
" Why ? "   
" Jefferson is my friend, he won't close the door at me, and it would seem strange if Henry would go. "  
" Alright. Be careful. " he answered. She got out of the car and climbed the stairs. The old man turned to the young boy. " Won't your mother bring on troubles because you're not at school ? "  
" I don't go all the time and she never ears about it. Anyway. "  
" We'll both have troubles if she learns that you're here with us. "   
" I don't care, when you'll vanquish her, she won't be able to harm anybody. " mister Gold sighed. Henry was really convinced by these stories. But a question came to his mind.   
" You don't expect me to kill your mother do you ? "   
" I hope you won't have to, but she made people suffered for too long. "

At the same moment Belle rang at the door.   
" Who's there ? "   
" Jefferson it's me, Belle. "  
" What do you want ? "  
" I need to talk with you. "   
" I don't want to. "   
" Please, you have to help me. " silence fell few seconds than clicks resonated and the door opened.   
" Come in. "

It was quite a nice place he lived in, it was bright and happy. Tones of textile lied on a table and few hats were occupying the chairs. The tall man took them so that Belle could sit. He mumbled something about tea and disappeared in the kitchen. As she expected him, he came back with two cups and a silver tea-pot. He poured some of it in the cups and sat with Belle. She searched with her eyes where the clock was hidden but she couldn't see it anywhere. 

" So ? " he asked.   
" What about the clock ? "  
" Sorry ? "  
" Are you satisfied with it ? "   
" You know that I don't. "  
" Well then give it to me and I'll fix it. "  
" You think me fool ? I might not go out a lot but I know that the shop burnt, what could you even do with it ? It always was your boss who fix them. " she didn't know what to answer.  
" I need to see the mechanism in it. "  
" Why ? " he was so dry that she almost was scared.   
" You can trust me. "  
" Can I ? "  
" Yes. "  
" Prove it. "  
" How ? "  
" Tell me why you need to see it. " she hesitated.   
" Because... Mister Gold needs it. " he didn't said a word and starred at her as if to say go on. " He needs it Jefferson, without it we'll have troubles, and it includes everybody, you like me like anybody else in the town. "  
" Really ? " he sat deeper in his sit. " Are you alone ? "  
" No. He waits in the car outside with Henry. " the tall man jumped on his feet and watched by the curtains. He saw the car and opened big eyes.   
" Finally, you're awake ! "  
" What ? "   
" Belle, come on, you remember now don't you ? "  
" Wait, you... You know what I'm talking about ? "  
" Of course, the curse. " now she was the one to stare.   
" How do you know ? "  
" Price to pay, I kept my heart but Regina left me my memories. I'm trapped in time like all of you but I remember everything. " It meant that the curse was real... Belle believed in it for sure, but still, deep down she had some doubts. Now she was sure.   
" You're going to help us ? "  
" Yes of course. " he smiled to her and ran to his basement. She watched him as he got out with the clock. " Come on. "

They both got out of the house and walked to the car. The tall man turned around the car until he stood in front of the old man's window. The latter pulled it down.   
" Rumplestiltskin, it's good to see you back. " the old man frowned.   
" How did you call me ? "   
" Oh right Jefferson I forgot to tell you that he doesn't remember. "  
" What ? How do you even expect to vanquish Regina without magic ? "  
" We need to help remember. " she answered.   
" Don't you have a way to do this ? "  
" I think there is something in the book. " Henry said. " Yes, only a true love kiss could break the curse. " once again silence fell.   
" But you're a widower... " Belle said to her boss. " You have lost your wife. "  
" No Belle, you are his wife. " Jefferson said. " You don't even remember this ? Why do you think I brought you to his shop ? And old grumpy man lie this whereas you could work with Ruby. " the old man frowned even more.   
" How that Belle is my wife ? "  
" Yes. Kiss her, you'll see. "  
" I'm not doing that. She's not even in love with me. " But Belle didn't answer. He turned to her. " You're not are you ? "she blushed and lowered her eyes.   
" I do. Why would I have slept next to you otherwise ? " Henry opened big eyes too as the old man felt his teeth grinding against each other.   
" Alright then come here. " he said bending to her. 

The two of them kissed but nothing. Just an innocent kiss from the edge of their lips. No memory came back, nothing. They leant back in their sit. 

" Alright I'm tired of all this, I go back home now. maybe I'll find the papers of the assurance. "  
" Wait no-- "  
" Belle please. No it's enough. I really like you a lot, but this is going too far. It's time to get up and come back to real life now. "  
" Sir don't-- "  
" Henry, you'll have to go back to your home. " an argue was starting in the car but Henry jumped on Belle and took the little bag she had, took out the cubes and whispered.   
" Not a word. " suddenly the old man shut. " I'm sorry but it's the only way for you to understand. " the old man tried to speak but couldn't. " Alright you can talk now.   
" What the devil is that ? "  
" You have pieces of his heart ? "  
" He used them as batteries for the clocks. "  
" Are you mad ? "  
" Regina gave it to him in this purpose. "  
" And he said yes ? "  
" He didn't know. "  
" You guys really need to find a way out and quick, and I suggest you to start by recomposing his heart. "  
" Exactly. "  
" Do you believe us now ? "  
" Ye.. Yes I do. "   
" Here this is yours. " 

Jefferson said giving him the clock. The old man opened it and took the magical mechanism in it. He starred at it. So all this was real ? This was the key to everything. He was cursed. That's why he couldn't remember anything about these golden rings. He had no choice now, he had to find his heart and save everybody... But why didn't his kiss with Belle work ?


	12. Chapter 12

The quarto now drove to the places they needed to attend. Lots of people had a watch or a clock from mister Gold's shop. In fact almost the whole town had stuff from his shop. Any ticking stuff was coming from there but, luckily, he hadn't hid a glowing piece of heart in each one of them. They started with Mary-Margaret and David's place. They were good friends with Belle. They gently gave their watch as Belle explained that they needed them to re-draw the mechanism. Soon, they would get it back. The neighbours followed. And soon the whole neighbourhood was gained. 

Then they went to the town's main school and got the clocks mechanism while students and professor were giving class. They certainly would be sad not too know when the class ended but at least, the alarm still rang. It was a chance for the team that they were four, they were quicker. All the town's main places were also explored: the museum, the post office, few other schools and shops. As we said, lots of places were equipped with stuff from mister Gold's shop. But now the hardest part came.

As the night fell, people wouldn't open their door as easily as before. Henry got home. Only the trio remained. They had to find a way to access the clocks. For the houses it wasn't complicated, mister Gold was extremely good at opening closed doors -his job had formed him to the hardest tasks and offered him incredible technical skills. They slithered in and opened the clocks or stole the watches. Granny was hard to rob, it seemed like this old woman was prepared to fight any kind of enemy. Yet, Belle knew her place and quickly found what she came for. Ashley and Thomas got robbed as well as the others even though it was sad for them. Thomas had saved money for a long time to offer himself such a brilliant watch. Aurora too. Then Ariel and Eric. And to be fair a fisherman wasn't really rich neither. 

The sheriff' office was robbed as well and it was quite a treasure; all the people who had their personal stuff involved in crime were quite huge. They got at least five watches, two pockets watches, few necklaces and three clocks. "How was it possible that clocks got involved in crimes ? " Belle wondered. But the two men wondered even more about the fact that they encountered no security to the stocks rooms nor the offices.

Only two places left to rob and not the easiest ones: the mayor's office and Regina's place. There was a massive clock in her living room and a wonderful clock in her office, just above the door. Henry said that he would take care of the clock at his home, even if it was quite a hard task, if he woke up in the middle of the night, maybe his mother wouldn't know. But the mayor's office was kept with codes and alarms, and it wouldn't be easy to access. Furthermore, Regina knew now. She would certainly be more careful. 

As they planned, Henry woke up at three and walked down the stairs to his living room. The white wooden clock was ticking in the corner of the room. He had opened clocks all day, he knew the mechanism by heart now. He walk tip-toed to the clock but he suddenly heard a crack in the stairs. He turned. Regina was going down to the kitchen, she certainly would take a glass of water... But as she would come up, she would look into Henry's room and see that he wasn't there. He silently walked to the entrance and grabbed his back-pack. His steps resonated on the floor. Regina quickly moved to the entrance where she saw Henry. 

" What are you doing ? "  
" I was just... Getting my bag. "  
" Why ? "  
" Because... " she crossed her arms and looked at him. " I didn't do my homework... "  
" Henry! Don't you think you have better things to do after school than going God knows where ? Leave that here and go back to bed now, you'll wake up sooner to do your work. That's it. "

And he went back to bed. She turned off the lights and walked up the stairs almost on his steps. She watched him in the door frame of his bedroom and stayed here, watching him falling asleep until she was sure that he really was in a deep sleep. 

The trio on the other hand was heading to the mayor's office. As previously mister Gold opened the doors, but the mayor's office by itself was more complicated to open. It had three lockets and inside was an alarm to turn off few seconds after being in or it would ring directly to the police station. 

" What's the code ? "  
" I don't know. "  
" You own the town and you don't know ? "  
" I know the people, what they do with their lives, if it doesn't concern my shop, it is none of my business. "  
" You've changed man. "  
" Stop fighting you two, and start thinking of something. The code must be related to her in a way. "  
" Her birth date ? "  
" No, she doesn't like herself enough for this. "  
" Henry's then ? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Henry's adopted how can you know the date ? "  
" And if we're frozen in time how can we know it either. "  
" Shut it. " The old man said closing his eyes. " I said that I knew each person in this town... August... fifteen... That's it! 08/15/2011, 0815 2001 ! "  
" Ready ? "  
" Whenever you are. "

They pushed open the door and entered, a loud alarm almost tear their ears apart. The old man threw himself on the alarm system and entered the code. Luckily, it was the good one. " Congrats. " Jefferson mockingly said. They only had to open up the clock and get back the cube now. But as they approached the clock, they noticed something quite unusual. It stopped ticking. The old man opened the clock and searched deeper to find any clue of why it wasn't working. The battery wasn't here. No cube were to be find.

" She knew. She knew we would come. "

Outside the flash of a car enlightened the place. Red and blue colours danced on the window. 

" What do we do now ? " Belle asked frightened.   
" Go, I'll stay. " Jefferson said.   
" But Emma will arrest you. "  
" She knows me now, she won't be surprised. Go now, find the pieces of heart. " he said smiling to the young lady. The two men shook their hand and the couple left. 

Soon Emma arrived. She climbed up the stairs and found the hatter playing to the drunk man. And as he said, she wasn't surprised. They watched him getting in the car. End of the road for him too. They had to find Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

Belle and mister Gold stopped in a park in the middle of the night, waiting for the morning to come so that they could find Henry as they had planned. When they were sure that no one was around, they opened the little bag in which they had placed the pieces of heart and to their surprise, the hearts parts had all collided into one massive bloc. Not a regular one. Just like the upper part of a real heart. It easily filled the man's palm.

" How could it had melt back to it's first form ? "  
" Magic I guess... " Mister Gold took the piece in his hand and looked at it in a better way, moving it.  
" That's strange... you know, the feeling of touching it with bare hands... it's like a piece of glass covered with a sticky material... it's really strange... " Belle looked at him. " Where did you put yours ? "  
" I hid it. "  
" Where ? "  
" In your basement. "  
" I see. " she took his hand.   
" Don't worry, I'm sure you'll save us all. " he tightened his hold.  
" Maybe... but if it's true, then why didn't our kiss worked ? " she took few seconds to think about it.  
" I guess... it might be because we don't have our hearts inside us. " he smiled.  
" So you really love me ? "  
" Yes, I do. " 

His smile widened and a tear almost dropped from his eyes. Love was a thing he thought lost forever. He untied his hold and dragged Belle against him. They hugged each other. It felt good. He was all warm and soft, very gentle in his touch. And she was fragile yet so strong, lovely in each thing she was. It was so late... or so early. They should rest a bit. Now Jefferson was busy with Emma. She couldn't be called by Regina. 

They got in the car, it was almost 6. Soon, Henry would wake up and give them the missing pieces. They drove down the road and parked few streets away from the mayor's house so that nobody would hear them coming. Mister Gold was first walking with his limp, holding Belle by the hand who followed his step. They walked the street all the way down, following the green hedges. The old man threw a look over the white fence. Nothing. It was to expect. They stayed here few more minutes and then curtains started to move in the little boy's bedroom. Yes, there he was. Henry shook his hand at the window, telling them to come. 

The couple quickly came under the porch. The young boy opened the door and handed them a box.

" I found this in my mom's safety deposit box, she'll notice it soon you should go. " on the box was written Rumplestiltskin and inside the other part of his glowing heart rested.   
" We can't let you here, she'll know that you gave it to us. "  
" That's why you have to defeat her the sooner you can. I believe in you, I have faith. Just believe in yourself and you'll win. "

Behind him the steps of his mother resonated. He quickly closed the door and the couple ran back to the car. They saw Regina getting out from the paved alley, looking for them but they drove without stopping until they got to the old's man house. 

The car stopped. The couple rushed up the stairs to the door. They entered the big pink house and closed with all the lockets they could find the main door. Then they looked at each other, exhausted. 

" What do we now ? " he asked.   
" First, try to reunite the two parts of your heart. " he took the two pieces and joined them. Some kind of a magical white light shinned between the two parts and eventually disappeared leaving no trace that one day this heart was in pieces. They starred at it few seconds.  
" Now ? How do I put it back in ? "  
" Wait here I read something about this hum... you... yes, that's it, you have to hold tight to the heart and push it against your chest as if you wanted to stab yourself. "  
" I have to impale myself on this ? "  
" Yes. " he frowned.   
" Don't make me ask you again... " she said frowning too. 

And there he held the heart and pressed it again his body. He felt like tore apart, as if something was trying to eat him from inside; it was so painful. He panted as he saw his hand disappearing into his own body and soon no heart was to be seen at all. It felt like needles in the tip of his hands, then in his feet and then in his whole body, it was like a warm hug from the inside, a fresh wind whipping each one of his limbs. But in the end Rumplestiltskin felt good. 

" How do you feel ? " Belle asked worried.   
" Awesome... " he managed to whisper. " Bring me your heart, now. " 

She did as she was told and ran in the basement, she appeared few seconds later with the wooden box in her hands. She opened it and let the old man taking her heart. It felt strange, she was like squeezed whereas he was just holding her heart. But he gently took her shoulder and dragged her to him. He placed his hand on her breast and pushed the heart inside. Belle also experimented what it felt like now to have her heart put back in place, and she thought that no pain could be greater than the one of having her heart put back in her chest. Now that she thought about it, maybe when she got it ripped it was much more painful. Her eyes filled with tears as she rose her look on the man in front of her. Without even noticing they both leaned forward and kissed. 

A True Love Kiss. 

Happiness shivered through their bodies as this non-so-chaste kiss was shared. They felt like living back something they ever knew had to happen, something far greater than they could ever hope. They were in heaven, blessed by everything, and they knew from his moment that nothing could keep them apart. They held tighter and in this hug, everything came back, their memories flew in their brains, those perfect moments back in the enchanted forest, the happy family they composed, the little tricks he played on her, the books she read him the winter nights, the flowers he made blooming for her, the tiny braid she made out of his hair from time to time, the dog who chased the horses they were running on. All the happiness came back yes, all the love, the truth. The curse. This curse. 

But a true love kiss breaks any charm and soon the whole town awaken from this kiss, a magical wave had flushed over the minds and truth came back to all the spirits. Rebellion was giving birth, and tonight, the evil queen would have to die.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed your reading, let me know :-) it was hard but I had fun writing this. If you have a wish for a fic don't hesitate and tell me. 
> 
> Thx to y mate for whom I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

The couple now walked fiercely decided to the queen's house. They got there quickly. As they guessed it, their kiss had awoken everybody and Regina knew that people were awake, as a crowd ran down to her house. They were all protesting almost throwing rocks to her windows but no one dared to pass the porch. Only Henry dared to run away to his other mother, the Sheriff. But even her couldn't dare anything toward the queen. When Rumplestiltskin and Belle arrived there, dozens of people already were standing in front of her house. His face got recognised by Mary-Margaret and David. Whispers rose from the crowd. They let him pass as they recognised their saviour. The couple stepped in front of Regina. Until now, she didn't cared much about such a crowd, she could swipe them all away with a movement of hand. But There she saw the couple. She frowned. 

" Well done. I thought you would never wake up from this curse. " she said ironically.   
" You've underestimated me for the last time Regina. It's time for you to pay for the crimes you've committed. "   
" And how do you intend to do this ? " she asked raising an eyebrow.   
" Magic fight. You and me. At eight and a quarter. Remember ? The same hour you doomed us for almost five hundred years. " She didn't answer. " Under the clock tower. "  
" So it will be. " 

They starred at each other for few seconds, just like two dogs watched each other before starting a fight for a piece of meat, before she got in her house. The man turned on his heels. Belle still hold his hand. She was afraid to lose the man she loved once more with this fight but she trusted him, she knew he would win this time. They walked among the crowd, from every side he heard people calling his name, willing to touch him, caressing Belle. He greeted people before dragging them in the town centre, who knew what could happen if one of them stayed behind ? 

They all got to Granny's. she opened the bar even though it was quite early and they drank. David was raising the crowd into a mass of support, Eric and Thomas did so. All the women didn't stopped complimenting their saviour's charm. Belle was very well took care of, everybody told her not to worry. Thanking and bending were numerous. They all encouraged Rumple with nice words. But all he needed was the smile from his beautiful wife. They held hands and never parted. She was so proud of him. 

" Thank you. " he said of a husky voice.  
" Why ? "  
" Because if you didn't loved me, I would never awakened from this nightmare. I would never be able to save you. "  
" I simply believed Rumple. In us. " Feeling love inside their heart was the most beautiful thing they ever felt. Even Jefferson was there. he walked to the couple and greeted Rumple.  
" How that old man, you saved us. Well. For a part. "  
" A part ? "  
" Sure. They still have to get their hearts back. "  
" Right. " at this moment, Henry came to sit at their table. Emma smiled to the old man as she watched her son. " Henry. perfect, our team is now full. The end operation humming-bird, you have to help us getting the hearts back. Do you agree ? "  
" Sure, what do you need me to do ? " 

The old man gave few instructions. The plan was good, simple and all the lives would be saved. Henry left accompanied by Jefferson. They got in a big truck and left. Now the couple was certain to win. 

They got out and walked to the clock tower at eight, followed by the crowd. There he stood still, in the middle of the street. Belle was watching him from the pavement. She knew her lover would win but still, she felt a bit tensed by the situation. They all gathered around him, the same people as before. No limp anymore. He was able to cure his body; going back in time to fix it from the moment he broke his ankle. He maintained for ever his body in this shape, in this time. He was strong. And his golden rings were with him. He won't lost. 

But at eight fourteen, Regina appeared in her skinny ornamented black dress, she seemed more evil than ever. A grin across her face. Could she wanted to be more devilish she wouldn't be able to. About twenty meters separated them. Each person held her breath, praying for a quick victory. 

" Are you ready ? " he said.   
" I am. But you're not, not toward what is going to happen. "

His watch rang. Eight and a quarter. All around him, people shivered, whispers grew, hands separated, and soon they started to walk to the man. Only Belle stood still. He watched them as she grinned and laughed heavily. The whole crowd was walked to him as dragged by an invisible magical force. Soon he realised what was happening. Belle and him were the only one to have their hearts. The queen had ordered them to kill the man no matter what. She wouldn't even have to a thing. He tried to froze them in their position, freezing time at specific places in front of him, but they were too many. AS soon as he unfocused on ten persons, they got back on their march. 

Soon hee disappeared under their hands. 

" Rumple ! " Belle screamed as paralysed. There was nothing she could do. But she couldn't just stay here and watch her husband die. 

But suddenly they all jumped away. Something was interrupting the "signal" between the hearts and them. They regain consciousness and stepped backward letting the old man breathing. Jefferson appeared with the enormous truck, the back of it was charged with hundreds of wooden boxes. He parked quickly at the end of the road and got out. Everybody ran to him and the truck. He quickly got back in it and simply opened the back so that people could reach their own hearts. 

" No! What are you doing ? I command you to stay here ! " Regina screamed. She started to move in their direction but Rumple stood between her and the crowd, back at his place.   
" You have something to do first and this time, you will fight me, for real. " 

He took the golden circles and placed them in front of him. With a finger he pushed the mechanism and it turned into a quick golden spinning ball. It seemed to magicaly float and there, white and golden strips surrounded the man. He was like in a magical bubble. She watched him and for the first time she felt in herself a fear growing. He walked to her as everything seemed to stop around him. Nobody moved. They all watch him. No even the birds dared to sing. The queen and the time lord only were few meters away now. The crowd turned to them.

Regina attacked first, throwing a fire ball. But he pushed the spell in a waving of hand, which came back to her the very same way she launched it. As if... the time rewind. She then tried to push him away; and he did got pushed far away, almost falling on the ground near the truck, but with a movement of his legs, he dragged himself back where he was few seconds before, accelerating his walk movement until he got back in front of her. Nothing could stop him, any direct attack was useless. She eventually tried to block him, growing plants around his legs. He stopped for a while but soon the green leafs turned brown then black, the plants perished and he walked again. 

But she had one last idea. In a movement of hand, Belle appeared in a puff of black smoke between Regina's hands. 

" Step back or I'll rip her heart and crush it. "  
" There's no way can stop me. " He said. 

And suddenly in a lightning he disappeared, no, not disappeared, moved; he already was against the two women, as if he teleported himself, but he was just very quick. She just had enough time to see his face before he dragged Belle on the other side, he was so quick she couldn't have moved a limb and there, after he gently placed Belle on the side, he solidly held Regina's shoulder. 

" Don't fear me. It will be very quick. " he said of a calm voice.

The queen frowned as he caught her head between his hands and strongly pressed it. She shook of her whole body and screamed loudly. She seemed to age at a phenomenal speed, her wrinkle-less face got thousands of profound folds, big black dark circles got birth under her eyes. And her wonderful profound black hair turned gray and white. He flesh got all dry and weak. She was ugly. Soon she looked like a old mummy, her eyes rolled back and she reduced into a dust pile in a last cream. Rumplestiltskin contemplated her dissolving into his hands. The old man looked at the tiny gray grain between his fingers vanishing in the wind. 

End of the game. He took the golden rings and stopped there spinning, then put them in his pocket. The magic bubble around him disappeared. He turned to the villagers and his dear lovely wife. They stayed like these few seconds realising what happened. No word came out from their mouths. But then a man rose his voice:

" Long Live Rumplestiltskin our king ! "   
" Hurray ! " said the crowd in a common voice. 

For the rest of the day, he gave back to each citizen his heart and pushed it back into their chest. Then he struggled few days to come back in time, to take all persons back with him to the day they were cursed. Finally they got back to their enchanted periods, everything was as they left it. 

The clock tower rang. 8:16. 

Belle and him held hands again. The happy family they were could now live and have to happy life they dreamed of during all those years. And Jefferson got a golden medal for such services given to the realm. He wasn't a freak anymore and anyone who wanted a hat should got it from his hands. Henry as he grew up got designated prime minister for his bravery and his faith, stronger than anything. 

The new King and Queen of the enchanted land lived happily ever after. And even longer.

THE END.


End file.
